Crowded Street Corner
by Nakoruru-1
Summary: [Yaoi] What happens when you push someone so deep into a crowd, that when you need them, you can't find them because of how far you've pushed them away? Kai is about to find out the answer to that question. KaiTyson pairing {One shot}


Nakoruru (cheering): Yeah! I decided to take a bit of time off for this. But soon I'll be back to everything. So, shall we get this started boys?  
  
Kenny: What's this one?  
  
Nakoruru: My first yaoi on fanfiction.net.  
  
Max: Cool!  
  
Tyson: So who's it about?  
  
Nakoruru: Look at the summary, Tyson.  
  
Rei (grinning): Ah, it's you and Kai, Tyson. (pouts) I wanted this to be about me.  
  
Nakoruru: I plan on doing yours soon Rei. Let's get this one started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai opened his eyes as the sun pushed its way through the curtains to strike him directly in the face. Sitting up, the young man smoothed out his bangs while pushing a few strands out his eyes. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Kai stretched, then stood up. Finding his pants and vest top, the bluenette goes down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Passing by Rei's room, Kai hears a soft sound from inside. Stopping for a moment, Kai listened to the commotion. He had no doubt Max and Rei were at it again. In the past few weeks, those two had begun acting more like a couple. Max had even moved into Rei's room no more than a week ago. It wasn't like he cared, but he was acutely aware of some longing looks thrown his way by one of his teammates.  
  
Continuing with his trip to bathroom after a moment, Kai passed by Chief's room. As usual, the sound of typing could be heard from inside. As Kai was about to go in the bathroom, he stopped in front of Tyson's door. Unlike most other times there was no snoring from inside, which really surprised Kai. Usually the blue haired boy was threatening to bring down the roof with his stentorian snoring.  
  
Kai pushed open the bathroom door finally and walked inside. Cutting on the faucet, he filled the sink with warm water. Five minutes later, the young man walked in the kitchen to find Tyson wolfing down a large stack of pancakes with chocolate sauce topping them off.  
  
"I don't know how you can eat that without making yourself sick," Kai said with a bit of disgust. Tyson turned to look at him with a grin.  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm sweet enough already? That's so sweet of you, Kai," teased Tyson. Kai frowned, going over to the cabinet for the coffee can.  
  
"I'm trying to say that you'll be sick, start complaining like a child, then the rest of us will have to baby sit you only for you to do it again," Kai said.  
  
"Well excuse me for indulging myself into the things I like. You should take the hint sometime, Mr. "I'm-Too-Serious-To-Have-A-Good-Time". You might learn a thing or two about yourself." Tyson crammed the last two pancakes in his mouth.  
  
"If I was like you, I don't think I could live with myself. Sometimes I'm amazed you can. Have you ever thought about growing up, Tyson? Life isn't all fun and games as you think. You'll have to stop being a child and act your age," Kai countered with annoyance.  
  
Tyson didn't say a word. Getting up from his seat, he put his plate in the sink and exited the room. Kai was aware that he had hurt Tyson's feelings once again. Kai wanted to go find him and apologize, but the many years of holding his emotions in a guarded safe, prevented him from that action. Lately, Kai had been upsetting Tyson with several remarks or gestures.  
  
*Why is he so damn sensitive? He takes everything to heart. Maybe if he didn't wear his heart out on his sleeve he wouldn't always make me feel like crap.* Kai thought angrily. Why was it that he should feel bad every time Tyson had his feelings hurt?  
  
"Kai." Turning around from setting the stove to make a hot cup of coffee, Kai spotted Ray standing in the doorway with only his pants on. Ray had his arms crossed over his chest. Kai turned back to his kettle of water. "Kai."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you think you should go apologize to him?"  
  
"He'll be fine. He shouldn't wear his heart on his sleeve," Kai said.  
  
"Tyson can't be like you. You're always so mean to him, yet he still loves you no matter what. Sometimes I don't think I understand his way of thinking," Rei said shaking his head.  
  
"That would make two of us."  
  
"Why do you hurt him like that? Aren't you in love with him also?" Kai didn't say a word. He pretended not to hear Rei as he got a cup from the cabinet. He heard Rei sigh. "If you keep pushing him away. . .you're going to push him so far away that you won't be able to find him when you are ready to tell him."  
  
"What I do is my business not yours. If I don't want to be close to him, that's my business," Kai snapped. He shot a glare at Rei who coolly ignored it.  
  
"If that's how you feel, then that's fine with me. But I won't let you continue to hurt him like that." With that, Rei walked out the kitchen. Kai made his coffee and sat down at the table. It was another few minutes when Max, Rei, and Chief came in. Kai ignored the look Rei gave him and finished his coffee, leaving for Beyblade practice.  
  
Tyson, who was usually out practicing, was no where in sight. Kai wondered if Tyson was okay. Maybe. . . *What am I thinking? He'll be fine. He's always rebound before. It's no worst than any other time.* Even though Kai tried to assure himself that Tyson would be alright, dread still lingered in him, until finally he quit trying to practice.  
  
Walking in the house, Kai goes directly to Tyson's room. Knocking on the door, the young man got no answer. Hesitantly, Kai turned the knob and looked inside. The blue eyed male was no where in sight. On the desk was his blade. This surprised Kai because everyone knew Tyson didn't go anywhere without Dragoon.  
  
Closing his door back, Kai went to his room to think about what he had said to Tyson. It had not just been the tone in which he had spoke, but the underlined message with it. Kai should have apologized, but he had been stubborn. "Damn this! Why should I care? I have more. . ." Kai stopped himself. Was anything more important than Tyson?  
  
Kai shook his head frustrated with himself and the situation Tyson had pushed him in. He couldn't think about the bluenette. There were more important things. With his mind finally set, the Bladebreakers team captain went back out to train. Pouring everything he had into training, Kai managed to push Tyson and the dread he felt to the back of his mind.  
  
Maybe two or three hours went by before he was aware of Rei, Max, and Chief's presence. Turning around, he was about to give them one of his usual remarks when he saw the look in their eyes. Tyson wasn't with them. Kai's heart thumped wildly with an emotion unfamiliar to him. "What's wrong?" Kai was startled to hear his voice so calm despite what he felt.  
  
Max and Chief both looked down. Their eyes filled with pain. Rei was the only one who looked him in the eye. Tears shone as he tried to start. "Kai. . .Tyson's. . .he's. . ." The tears slipped down Rei's face.  
  
"What is it?" Kai's tone got impatient as he stared at his teammates. What was it that got them so upset about Tyson that they couldn't tell him? "Spit it out!"  
  
"Kai. . .Tyson's. . .Tyson's dead."  
  
"What?" Kai couldn't have heard right. It had to be a joke to see how he would react. Tyson was probably around there waiting to jump out and act like an idiot. Yet. . .if this was a joke, why did his soul tremble so much?  
  
"Tyson's dead, Kai. He died this afternoon. A. . .a car. The driver-he- Tyson walked out and. . ." Tears continued to stream down Rei's face as he tried to explain to Kai what happened. "They say he. . .he died instantly from the impact."  
  
Rei looked down, unable to look at Kai. Kai found himself walking away from the other three boys in a sort of daze. It couldn't be true. It just had to be a joke. It had to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stood apart from Rei, Max, Kenny, Mr. Dickenson, and Tyson's grandfather. As through Tyson's wake, he remained unyielding to everything. Everyone had left him alone, not knowing how to get him to open up. Everything seemed to be moving like a dream. He only vaguely remembered anything that had happened since finding out about Tyson's death.  
  
Tyson had walked out into the street without looking for traffic. The car that was coming had little time to stop before hitting Tyson. Before an ambulance arrived, he had died.  
  
Kai looked down at Tyson as he lay in his coffin. He looked beautiful and so peaceful as if he was asleep. Kai would not have been surprised if the male started snoring. But the young man had to remember corpses didn't snore. Nor did they open their eyes and grin, asking what was going on, and why they were dressed in a suit.  
  
The young man wanted to bend down and kiss the lips he had turned away so many times. He wanted to stroke the blue hair that he would always love. Kai wished he could give that corpse life. He shouldn't be in there, now. There was so much to tell that blue eyed boy. Why hadn't he done everything he should have when there was time?  
  
The sand in his time glass gave its last grain, as the lid was closed. Never again would Kai see that one he loved. He wanted to tell them to wait but nothing came out. Kai watched the others drop roses into the hole, and only because he knew time would not turn back, did he drop his rose in also. He vaguely heard the preacher's words as he starred down into the hole. As the casket was lowered, he thought about joining the one he had loved in that desolate hole. What was there for him now?  
  
Before Kai knew it, the preacher was finished and dirt was being thrown into the hole. His eyes remained on the hole and. . .the place where the one he loved would sleep forever. It was only after a hand was placed on his shoulder that he realized something wet was slipping down his face. At first he believed it to be rain, but the sky was still clear. The sun still shone bright, which he hated. This day shouldn't be like all other days. It should have been dark and raining, that way he wouldn't be aware of his own tears.  
  
"Kai. . ." Rei's voice got through to him. Looking up from the grave, he saw the look of sympathy the Chinese boy had. "It will hurt for a long time."  
  
For a moment, he stood looking at the dark haired male. Tears were still in his eyes. Kai hated the look Rei was giving him. He couldn't possibly know how he felt. Tearing himself away from the boy, Kai turned and ran. Tears blinded him as he made his way out of the graveyard. He ran with no where in mind. He continued to run, blinded by his anguished tears.  
  
Only once he stopped did he discover where he was. A sob of torment rose out of him. He was at the place he had first met Tyson at. Where their paths first crossed. Falling to his knees, Kai let out ragged sobs. Why was he tormenting himself in this way? Closing his eyes he dove to his pain. Letting it take him to another place.  
  
Time seemed suspended in his pain and loss, until he became aware of someone calling his name and shaking him. He wanted to tell them to leave him to his pain, but the voice was bringing him back. Until finally, he could feel the hands shaking him. Opening his eyes, all he can see at first is darkness. Finally, his eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
Kai was aware of a blue eyed figure sitting on his bed grasping his shoulders. At first he thought it was Max, until he realized this figure had blue hair. His wide blue eyes looking concerned as he let Kai go.  
  
"Ty. . .son?" Kai became aware he still was shedding tears. "It was. . .a dream?"  
  
I dreamed you had died," Kai said, unable to reinforce his other persona. Tyson was surprised Kai had opened up to him. He expected to be kicked off the bed and ordered to leave. And if he told anyone what happened he would be sorry.  
  
"You. . .were crying for me. . ." The pain in Kai's eyes told him everything. It also told Tyson that Kai did feel something for him. This level of emotion was not an illusion. A smile formed on Tyson's lips as he pulled Kai into his arms. Kai came willingly to the other. "I would never leave you. I would always find some way to be by your side."  
  
Kai lifted his head from Tyson's shoulder. Leaning forward, he kissed Tyson fully on the lips. Tyson opened his mouth, letting himself be subdued by Kai's kiss. Wrapping his arms firmly around Kai, Tyson managed to get Kai under him while still engaged in their kiss. When they finally did break for air, Tyson kissed the remaining tears away that were still in Kai's eyes.  
  
"Tyson," Kai said.  
  
"Hmm. What is it?" Tyson inquired as he pulled off his T-shirt.  
  
Kai looked up at him with his garnet eyes Tyson had never seen before. Those eyes belonged to the one he loved, but to another side that hid out of pain and betrayal. "You promise you'll stay by me. . .no matter what?"  
  
"Nothing could keep me away, not even a million Bey battles. I'll always stay by your side, because I love you with my very soul," Tyson whispered into Kai's ear. "I will always love you."  
  
The next morning Rei and Max were shocked to find that only Chief was up. It was no big deal for Tyson to still be asleep, but it seemed Kai was not up yet. Max and Rei looked at each other and both quietly walked down to their captain's room. Opening the door, both their mouths nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
Tyson quietly slept with Kai cuddled up close to him. Kai looked peaceful and. . .happy as he slept. And by the way clothes were scattered on the floor, a lot more than just talk went on.  
  
"You don't really think. . ." Max began.  
  
"I don't know, Maxie. But let's let them have time alone. They both need it. Let's go start breakfast," Rei said with a smile. The two quietly close the door, making sure not to disturb the two boys. Whatever happened worked out best for both of them. 


End file.
